


Does Rain Have a Name?

by Kronos



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Larry Stylinson angst, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry angst, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson fluff, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kronos/pseuds/Kronos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simply another monotonous, irriguous, and overall rainy day. Louis has this thing abut viewing the world for what it is and not asking why, even when such natural things happen. Harry, on the other hand, is as naïve and innocent as a school girl on her first day of first grade. All he wants to do is listen to his starry-eyed lover and learn the simpler things in life, because all Harry has been taught was that the world supplies reason. Sometimes, though, with the aid of Louis William Tomlinson, you learn to enjoy the finer things in life -- extravagant or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Rain Have a Name?

"Harry," Louis's voice wafts through the house from the back door, which happens to be the only thing protecting him from the storm outside. "Why do you think rain rains?"

Harry walks in, nursing a freshly made pair of hot chocolates. He makes his way over to Louis, who's leaning on the sliding glass doors with eyes on the outside world. Harry's seen him like this, content, quiet, and decent. It's the real Louis he likes the best, he decides. 

Harry repeats what Louis asked, "Why do I think rain rains?"

"Yeah."

"Um," Harry holds out Louis's hot chocolate. His eyes ogle the liquid slipping down the transparent surface before Louis's smudged nose. "Why do you think rain rains?"

"I asked you first."

Harry sighs, setting the mugs down on the living room table. Lou is a very open person, anyone can realize that. But Louis is very open about many, many personal things strictly with Harry. It's like Louis is the loudest person in the world, his heart just as big as his god forsaken mouth, but his mind is larger than life. It's as if he's got his own theories about everything natural, like he knows the Earth for her secrets. Harry loves it. He loves him.

"Okay, well..." Harry abandons the heated beverages and wraps his arms around Louis's mid-torso. If he's quite frank, he's drawing at blanks with the subject of rain. He hasn't studied things like Louis always does. "When I was younger, my mum used to tell me that it was just God crying for the amount of deaths that happened when he wasn't looking. I'd always get scared because I didn't want him to not always watch over me."

"You still believe in him?" Louis asks, voice distant as if he were focused on what made the rain fall if gravity didn't.

Harry sets his chin atop Louis's head, "I don't know. But anyways, I grew up, and learned why rain rained. I haven't really questioned it since. I think, in a metaphorical sense, that rain rains because what else would it do? What else is there for water to do but rise up and fall?"

Louis is quiet from there on out. It's not rude, nor unexpected. Hell, the quiet makes Harry comfortable as they stand, united, gazing outside at the perishing day. When thunder makes the house rattle lowly, Louis speaks again. Only this time, Louis surprises Harry with another question.

"Why do you think thunder thunders?"

Harry half grins, "I assume thunder thunders because somewhere lightning went off. Somewhere, there was an abrupt charge, and the result of that was a dying hiss. Only, the hiss wasn't a simmering, dull fade. It was a loud, vicious clap that alerts the world that it's finished."

"That's quite plausible." Louis comments.

Another comfortable silence follows. Louis's breathing causes the faint pressure on Harry's abdomen to expand and die out, like the thunder. Agitated and angry clouds taunt the no longer blue skies with rain and thunder, promising a night composed of just those. Only, Harry knows they'll sleep tonight. Louis and him, they tend to easily relax as long as they're together. It's a couple's complex. They're both obviously appreciative of it. If they weren't, Louis and Harry would probably not be as personal as they are now.

"You're wrong though." Louis again surprises Harry.

"Am I?"

"Yes," Lou pulls back a bit from the glass, his nose slumping back into place. "But I won't highlight it all. Why, Harry Styles, do you think lightning lightnings?"

"Well, Louis Tomlinson, I'm glad you know everything I don't. And, I think lightning lightnings because it can't always just rain. It can't always be a constant task of mother nature to have rain just fall, it has to spice things up, right?"

"Mmm, not entirely. You're almost there, though. Keep an open mind." Louis says, his hands going up to fondle Harry's arms on his upper abdomen.

"Well, now that you have my attention, do enlighten me."

So, accordingly, Louis turns around. His back is to the glass, to the outside world. Harry knows what he's about to say is serious, more serious than their usual conversations. He hopes that it won't be anything with a negative demeanor. It won't be, Harry convinces himself. Louis is far too smug for that, his hands extended and dangling past Harry's neck, eyes seeming to always hold an infinity of stars. So, in turn, his speech must be as stellar as his eyes. It's only Louis-logic.

"It's all just a hoax. We as humans are simply too busy looking into things to naturally see them for what they are. Rain, thunder, lightning... They're all connected. They all derive from one overall topic, which, as cheesy as it may sound, has a role in everyone's lives whether they like it or not. Rain has a name, Harry. It has a name." Louis says, eyes alight with his natural spark.

"Tell me, Louis William Tomlinson," Harry moves closer so that their torsos and abdomens align per the norm. "What is rain's name?"

"You."

That was probably the most generic answer Louis can give. Harry freezes, lips on his lover's forehead. He isn't frightened by his answer, but more... perplexed, perhaps? How is rain like him? Or, better still, how is he rain? Rain has a name, Harry knows, but he was sure it was simply rain. How could it be anything but rain?

His lips remain on the warm skin of Louis's forehead as he waits patiently for an explanation or elaboration of some sort. Knowing Louis, there will be one. There's definitely not an if, there's a when. 

"You can't just love. You have to fall into it, like rain falls every now and again. Sometimes, when you may think someone is attractive, rain sprinkles. It's gentle, like your affliction is. And because it isn't serious, it doesn't last long. But when you fall in love as literally as rain does in a storm, you fall hard. It lasts. And because it lasts, and because you find yourself constantly in love, there are always complications that materialize from seemingly nothing. Lightning. Lightning is the same as the difficulties that charge at you from the most unknown places and can make the love ten times worse, or end it all. It could completely demolish everyone around it or not at all. As for the thunder, the thunder represents almost word for word what you said it meant. It's the drama dying out, the sudden sea of emotions whose tide now goes out. Will it return? Possibly. Will the love stop? That's like asking if the rain stops, so yes. The love stops where the devotion begins. So, in a nutshell, you are rain. An argument for love being equal could be made. That aside, you fall, like rain, in love. You become the love metaphorically, and then you face a sudden explosion of emotion that challenges the audacity of your love. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the challenge of commitment dies out as thunder would. When the thunder leaves, it's you from there on out. Are you going to let yourself stop falling for love and stay in it, or are you purposely going to end the love?"

Harry pulls back from Louis, his eyes laid out to him. He looks down, awestruck at how Louis seems to know just about everything he doesn't. He loves him still, he wouldn't imagine it any other way. He worships the very thoughts Louis thinks, even more so now.

"And Harry," Louis says with a patient exhale, grasping at the back of Harry's neck gently as he fully stands. "I think you've taken my world by storm."


End file.
